Fire and Water
by Tijuana Pirate
Summary: RenoYuffie Fic. A slightly dark story about Reno when he finally gives in to his addiction to a potent narcotic and Yuffie who is there to try and pull him back.


Author's note: I think that this story scares me a little. I don't know what I'll make of it but it was such a strong image that I can't ignore it. It's about Reno, when he finally gives into his addiction and Yuffie, who's there to try and pull him back.  
  
Fire and Water  
  
Reno felt himself shaking. The trembles came from deep inside, from some place that he couldn't even see. They took control of him, until he was just a shivering mass of empty flesh and bones. He knew that he had waited too long but still he delayed. There was only one eventuality, only one way for this to end, but still he held on just for one lingering moment. He knew the oblivion that would take him, the sweetness of it, the pain, but for just an instant he paused. Reno looked to the floor to the left of him, looked at the thin needle there, looked at the clear blue tinged liquid inside of it. He felt so hollow. With a shaking hand, he reached out and took it. Somewhere in the distance a siren was ringing but Reno didn't hear it. He rolled up his sleeve. He felt the needle slide in. He lay back against the wall feeling the sensation grow. He felt himself fading and relished the moment. He looked up, just for a moment, his huge dark pupils swallowing the light of his eyes. Then he closed them and let himself be carried away.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Yuffie ran a quick hand through her hair before rushing over to it. A small blonde figure stood there, umbrella resting against her leg, rain dripping off of her jacket.  
"Oh, Elena. . . Hi." It had been almost seven months since she had seen the former Turk. In truth, Yuffie had never expected to see Elena again.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure."  
Yuffie backed away from the door and took Elena's coat. She showed her into the living room. In no time, both women were sitting down, cups of hot tea in their hands.  
"It's a hell of a day to be out Elena."  
She nodded.  
"Been a long time, Yuffie."  
The ninja nodded. She waited for the other woman to explain herself.  
"Look, Yuff. . ." Yuffie smiled sadly at the use of that nickname. Reno had given it to her what seemed like ages ago. All of the Turks had eventually become her friends and had picked up on it too.  
"Just call me Yuffie Elena."  
". . . of course."  
The blonde woman was quiet a moment, trying to find her words.  
"Yuffie, it's about Reno."  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Rude?"  
"We've tried everything else."  
"I didn't want to drag Yuffie into this. She doesn't need this."  
"Nobody ever wants something like this."  
". . .You're right. But, God Rude, what am I going to tell her?"  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No. . . it'll be better if I just go alone."  
Rude put a hand on Elena's shoulder.  
"It'll be all right."  
"God, I hope you're right Rude."  
She kissed him softly on his lips before leaving his car. She pulled out her umbrella and walked over to Yuffie's small bungalow.  
  
***  
  
"Elena, what's wrong?"  
"He's missing Yuffie."  
  
Elena had told her all of it; how they hadn't heard from Reno in weeks and how, beforehand, they had only ever seen him intermittently; how they had gone up to his apartment only to see the eviction notice; how they had gotten the keys from the landlady and what they had found, the conclusions they had drawn from all of it. Yuffie hadn't questioned their logic; after all, they had been Turks. Reno was gone. He was alone and he was in trouble. Deep trouble.  
  
Long after she had shepherded Elena through the door with a promise of a phone call tomorrow, Yuffie sat by it. She had closed the door on Elena as she had walked out to Rude's car and had simply sat down. She didn't think that she could stand anymore.  
"Oh Reno, what have you done?"  
  
Reno felt like he was dreaming. He knew though that, somewhere, back in that other world, his body was awake and alive but here he was dreaming. He was flying. Flying free. The walls of his squat melted away from him, the city melted away, he melted away, and it was good. It was good to be free. Here, he wasn't Reno, he wasn't a man, he wasn't alive. Here, he was just a speck, one star in the sky, one flickering flame in a fire. He was on fire. He was burning up. On some level, he knew that sometime he'd go back to the other place, to the hollowness, the emptiness, but here at least he could be free from all of that. He let the flames consume him.  
  
The next morning, Yuffie met with the two ex-Turks. It was a quiet morning and their meeting was equally quiet. The rain that had drenched the city overnight had stopped during the early morning but Yuffie could still feel it in the air. Everything was wet and heavy with moisture. The sky was dark.  
Elena had greeted her with a silent hug, Rude had sighed a little.  
"Yuffie. . ." "Rude, tell me what I have to do."  
  
Yuffie had been searching for a week. Rude and Elena had told her that they had all ready talked to the police but she knew as well as they did that it was just too easy to hide in the city. The cops wouldn't have the collateral or the will to mount a decent search. So many people disappeared, never to be found. She didn't want Reno to be just another name on a list.  
Yuffie had been walking all the bad streets. She knew that it was stupid and dangerous, one woman alone on the street, but Rude wouldn't have left Elena and Yuffie knew that they would search faster in two groups. Besides, she could take care of herself. To that, Rude had nodded grudgingly and so here she was, flashing an old picture of him to anyone that would look. Bag ladies, squatters, winos, it didn't matter, so long as they looked. Then, Yuffie could feel like she was doing something, like it wasn't all hopeless.  
"Why're you looking for 'im?"  
Yuffie turned away from the woman she was talking to look up at the tall, rough looking man in from of him. He had a long, dirty beard and equally long hair, too much dirt under his fingernails, and a feral look in his eye.  
"He's a friend of mine. Do you know him?"  
"Yeah, I know 'im."  
Yuffie waited, knowing what was coming. She had had to deal with this before.  
"Could use a bit of a reason to talk though."  
He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. Yuffie snatched it, dogged behind him, and locked his arm behind his back, pushing upwards. She could almost hear the bone bending in stress.  
"How 'bout you talk or I break your arm?"  
The man moaned and Yuffie pushed a little bit harder.  
"Okay, okay! Look, I don't know where 'e's at but I saw 'im talk'in to Wilsong. He's a Z-man."  
"Z-man?"  
"He's a fucking dealer. Choice drug is Z. Docs call it Zana-something but 'round 'ere it's just Z. Ya know, take a bit to catch some zees. Take too much ya sleep forever. Your friend's a junkie."  
Yuffie released the man's arm and pushed him forward a few steps. He rounded on her and she held up her hands in what her instructor had used to call a warning stance. She watched the man debate his wounded pride against the possibility of broken bones. Self-preservation won and he took off in the opposite direction.  
"Thanks." Yuffie muttered.  
  
"Z?" Elena asked, when they were all back, sitting in Rude's apartment.  
"I've heard of it." Rude said. Yuffie nodded.  
"It's some new drug. Strong stuff."  
". . . And very addictive," added Rude. All three of them looked down into they're mugs, quiet.  
  
It was raining again. Yuffie walked down the street, this time with Rude and Elena as extra insurance. She flashed her photo a few more times before someone finally pointed her in the right direction. She looked at the old, abandoned building, it's concrete façade crumbling. She took a deep breath before she headed inside.  
  
"Oh God Reno!"  
He was lying across the room, motionless. Yuffie rushed across the room, kicking up the old newspapers that lined the floor. She pushed a needle away from him with her foot before she collapsed down beside him. She could hear Elena crying. Her fingers snaked up to his neck to find a pulse and she felt one, beating faintly. She lifted his head a little and called his name but he slept on.  
  
The doctor had been kind. Very understanding. Rude and Elena had wanted to stay with her but Yuffie had quietly ushered them out of her house. She looked to him, lying unconscious on her bed and felt a sea of emotions swell up inside her but she forced them all down. Yuffie turned and headed to the kitchen to get some cold water. The doctor had told her that it would help if she kept his forehead moist. She could hear the rain tinkling against the window. It melded in with the water from the faucet.  
  
***  
  
"Your friend is in very bad shape Miss Kisaragi. I want you to understand the reality of the situation. Zanamaraphane is a highly potent narcotic. Its side effects are not fully known. From the partial studies that we have been able to compile up to this date, we've learnt that the withdrawal symptoms can be very severe. He's already experiencing the high fever but he may become volatile or experience hallucinations."  
"I understand Doctor."  
"These are prescriptions that you will need to fill. The first is to help break his fever. The second is a strong sleeping aide. If he gets too out of control, you may need to administer it."  
"Yes Doctor."  
He put his hand on her shoulder.  
"I can see that you are a strong women Miss Kisaragi and that is good because he will need your strength. With that, I think he will be able to make it."  
He turned to leave but Yuffie called out to him.  
"And how many do make it, Doctor?"  
He shrugged.  
"It's not very well documented. About one in five I'd expect. The symptoms are very strong. But I think that he has a good chance given that he is able to receive proper treatment. Not many do."  
"Thank you Doctor."  
Then, he doffed his hat, headed out of her door, opened his umbrella, and walked away.  
  
Elena was waiting in the car but Rude lingered on the doorstep.  
"Are you sure that you'll be all right?"  
Yuffie nodded.  
"Yeah, you go Rude. Get him his medicine and look after Elena. She took it pretty hard."  
He nodded but the concerned look in his eyes didn't fade.  
"We'll be back in an hour." He said simply. Yuffie nodded. He clapped her on her shoulder before turning to leave.  
  
***  
  
She sat down on a chair that she had brought in from the kitchen. She put the bowl of water on the nightstand and pulled her chair close to the bed. Reno was still sleeping but his skin was flushed red. Yuffie sighed and dipped the cloth into the cool water. She dabbed at his forehead and his neck. She felt his skin burning. Earlier, Yuffie had taken off Reno's sweat sodden shirt. Now, a white sheet covered him up to his chest and all he was wearing beneath it was a pair of Rude's shorts. The doctor had told them to get rid of all none-essential clothing. Yuffie dipped the cloth again and dabbed at his skin. He moaned quietly in his sleep and tossed his head restlessly.  
"It's okay Reno," she whispered. "It's going to be okay."  
  
Reno walked over to the kitchen table where she was sitting. He put his hand on her shoulder and her other hand reached over to touch his. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. Reno smiled back.  
"How was your day?" Yuffie asked him.  
"It's getting better." Reno bent forward to kiss her. He pulled a little on her hand to get her to stand up beside him. He smiled when he looked at her and brushed a few stray hairs back from her face. She smiled again. Reno wished that he wasn't just dreaming.  
As if the knowledge of the dream dissipated it, it began to fade. The colour leached out of the surroundings. Yuffie's form began to twist and blur. Soon, it was just Reno standing alone in the darkness. He bowed his head, sadly. A ring of fire sprang up around. In a flash, it had consumed him.  
  
"Yuffie?"  
The young woman started at her name. She hadn't heard the others come in.  
"How is he?" Rude asked. She shook her head.  
"No different."  
"The doctor said it would take time."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Why don't you let me take over for a while? You look like you could use some rest."  
She shook her head again.  
"No Rude. I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll call you if I need you."  
"All right. Elena and I are just in the next room."  
"Okay. Thanks Rude."  
  
"You left her."  
"What?"  
Reno turned around to face a young, red haired boy. It took him a little while to realize that it was himself when he had been younger. The boy was a tiny, frail looking thing, all skin and bones, red hair all askew. He had a packet of matches in one hand and he was absentmindedly striking on, letting it burn, then snuffing it, and grabbing a new one over and over again.  
"You left her. You shouldn't complain so much about it."  
"She left me."  
"No, she didn't."  
"Yes, she did. She walked out on me. I saw her take her suitcase."  
"If she did, it's only because you made her." Reno shook his head in denial but he couldn't fight those two, fevered eyes. He could smell the burnt aroma of the matches.  
"It was all your fault. Why couldn't you just be a little bit nicer?" Reno shook his head again.  
"No. . ."  
"You drove her away!"  
"I didn't want her to go!"  
"You hurt her and she left you!"  
"I didn't do anything!"  
"All she ever was was good to you and you beat her down. You broke her spirit! You killed her!"  
The young Reno threw his packet of matches at the other. In mid air, they burst into flame but Reno caught them anyway. He could feel his flesh burning. He threw back his head and screamed.  
  
"Reno!"  
Reno was tossing about widely in the bed. He had kicked the sheet off him and he was twisting and turning. Then, he let out a terrible scream. Yuffie was horrified.  
"Reno! My God, Reno, what is it?!"  
Rude and Elena ran into the bedroom, both stunned. Then, Rude turned back and ran to get the sedative. Yuffie ignored both of them.  
"Reno, Reno, please, it's okay. It's okay."  
She held his head in her hands and stroked the side of his face.  
"It's okay. It's okay."  
His movements lessened. She continued to stroke his face, ever so softly.  
"It's all right now Reno. It's okay."  
He stopped moving completely. Yuffie felt the tension go out of his body. He was asleep again. She smiled wearily before she turned back to the bowl on the nightstand. She dipped the cloth into the water and began to wipe the sweat from Reno's face.  
  
Reno sat on top of the slide. He didn't know what he was doing in the park. He had never played here as a kid. It had been too far from his own niche in the slums. He had seen this place though, a little park too close to the wall market. There was trash all around it but it wasn't the same as the destruction that had come to it after sector 7 fell. *This must've been what it looked like before*, Reno thought though he had no idea how he knew that. He imagined that he could see children playing. They were all translucent and reminded him of ghosts. There were ghosts on the swing set, playing on the ground, running up the slide, and laughing as they went down it. Reno felt an emptiness watching them. They looked so happy.  
"Wanna play?" Reno turned to look at the little ghost girl that had joined him up on the slide.  
"What?"  
"D'you wanna play? Got me a dolly."  
She held up a little, messed up doll. It was missing one of its eyes and most of its brown hair. It was wearing a little blue dress with a red collar.  
"'er name's Sam. D'you wanna play?"  
Reno shook his head.  
"I don't have a doll."  
"Oh, that's too bad. Well, we could share Sam if you wanna."  
Reno didn't answer.  
"I could be da mama and you da dada. And she could be our l'il baby."  
"Sam, huh?"  
The little girl smiled.  
"Yup. It'll be fun. . . 'less you gotta go home now. People come and go and I but don't got a myself a home. Only Sam."  
"What d'you mean? Where's your parents?"  
The girl shrugged.  
"They died."  
"What?" Reno asked, taken aback.  
"When da Plate fell, they all died. We died too."  
Reno looked up at the park around him. It was strewn with rubble. One huge bean had embedded itself in the head of the slide. He looked down at his hands to see he was as translucent as the little ghost girl.  
"There was a big noise then everything went dark. I got lost. Everyone got lost. Now it's jus' me 'n Sam. . . So, d'you wanna play?"  
  
Lightning streaked across the window. Thunder boomed outside.  
"Damn it. All we need now is for the storm to knock out the power."  
Rude didn't say anything.  
Elena looked through the doorway to the bedroom.  
"Damn Rude. We should take her place  
". . . We tried before and she wouldn't let us."  
Elena planted her fists on her hips and got a determined look in her eyes.  
"Well, this time we'll *make* her switch." Rude nodded slowly.  
"Yeah. . . You're right." He squeezed her hand before they both headed into the bedroom.  
"Yuffie. . ." Elena started but then she paused at the entrance. Yuffie lay forward, her head resting against the side of Reno's bed. She was fast asleep. Elena smiled sadly and then turned to Rude.  
"Come on Rude. We'll lay her down on the couch."  
  
"So you're name's Reno?"  
Reno nodded.  
"Reno. . .?"  
"Just Reno."  
"All right, just Reno, have a seat."  
Reno sat down in the chair in front of the wutaian man's desk. He fought down the slight nervousness he felt. This was the leader of the Turks. He couldn't help but feel a little bit intimidated. Everybody knew about the Turks. Still, if he did this right, he'd be a Turk too. There wasn't any reason to be nervous.  
The man flipped through a little folder on his desk.  
"You know why you're here, don't you?"  
Reno nodded.  
"They said that they needed a new Turk."  
"That's right. Any idea why'd we pick you?"  
"Cuz I'm the best."  
"Really?"  
Reno nodded self-assuredly.  
"Well, you might think you're the best but we have a few other candidates. Malarkey, McCormick. . ."  
"Malarkey's chicken shit and McCormick has no tactics."  
He made a non-committed noise and leafed through the folder again.  
"So, just Reno, why do you want to be a Turk?"  
"Why not?"  
The man looked up.  
"What?"  
Reno shrugged.  
"Everybody knows that the Turks are the best. Just figured I should join the strongest group."  
Across the desk, the man chuckled a little.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. You just made it past the first test. If you'd sprouted Shinra pride, I would've known you were a liar and an idiot. So, now I think you're not either of them. Still. . . you've got quite a record, just Reno."  
"So? It's not like everything the Turks do is exactly legal."  
"Watch your mouth kid."  
". . .Sorry."  
"Still. . . I wonder. . . would you be able to do it?"  
"What?"  
"Well, you'd have to understand that some of the things that you've heard about our organisation are strictly hearsay and that I'm neither crediting or discrediting said rumours." Reno nodded and the man smiled faintly.  
"Could you ruin a man just because the President told you too? Kidnap him? Kill him?"  
Reno looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Yes. Yes I could."  
"All right then, just Reno. My name's Tseng. Welcome to the Turks."  
The older man thrust out his hand but to Reno's horror it was on fire. All the remained of the hand was blackened bone. He could smell the aroma of burnt flesh. Tseng didn't notice though. He just stood there, waiting for Reno to take his hand.  
  
Yuffie stirred from her seat on the couch. She could hear voices in the next room and, beneath them, the rain, softer now. She rolled over and burrowed deeper into her pillow. She felt the dregs of her sleep leaving her but she wanted to savour it just for a little bit longer.  
  
"God damn it!"  
Elena fanned at the oven with her oven mitt, trying to clear the smoke.  
"Shit, shit!"  
She pulled out the tray to stare at the blackened lump that should have been a roast. Rude walked in from the bedroom.  
"What's burning?"  
She rounded on him, eyes flashing.  
"What d'you mean, what's burning? Can't you see? It's ruined! Ruined! It's horrible! God damn it!"  
She threw her oven mitt down on the counter in frustration and stood there, leaning against the counter, seething. Rude looked at her back, then to the roast, and then back to her. Her shoulders were shaking but. . . but he didn't think that it was in anger. She sniffed very loudly.  
". . .Elena?"  
She let out a little gasp but didn't turn around. Rude walked forward and wrapped his arms around Elena's shaking form. The small woman turned and clutched him, crying convulsively.  
"I j-j-just w-w-wanted to m-make something nice for Y-Y-Yuffie." She sobbed against his chest. "But I ruined it!" She cried a little bit harder and Rude stroked her hair.  
"Hey. . . don't cry Elena."  
"I'm s-s-such an idiot!" she wailed.  
Rude looked over at the ruined roast again and turned back to Elena. Then, he smiled at kissed her forehead.  
". . . The vegetables look okay."  
She sniffed and looked at him.  
"What. . .?"  
He smiled faintly and wiped some of the tears from her cheek.  
"The vegetables are fine. I think it'll be all right. The roast is only burnt a little bit. We can cut off the burnt pieces. If it's a little dry, I know a good sauce we can use."  
". . .Really?"  
Rude nodded.  
"Yeah. . ."  
Elena smiled and then laughed a little.  
"God, I feel like such an idiot, crying over a meal."  
"It's okay."  
She kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Thanks Rude. . ."  
Rude smiled faintly again.  
"Why don't you go look after Reno for a while. . . I'll see what I can do about the roast."  
Elena smiled, nodded and headed into the other room.  
  
Yuffie walked into the bedroom, a blanket still wrapped around her shoulders, to see Elena sitting by the bed. She watched as Elena dipped a cloth in the cold-water basin and cleaned Reno's face and neck with it.  
"How is he?" Yuffie asked.  
Elena turned to look at her and smiled faintly.  
"About the same Yuffie."  
Yuffie nodded.  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"Oh, about eight hours."  
"Eight hours?" Yuffie asked, shocked at the time she had lost. Elena only nodded.  
"Well, you had been up for about twenty-four. . ."  
Yuffie looked down, chagrined.  
"I let you guys have take your turns too. . ."  
"Yeah, but when we stayed with him, you'd never rest Yuffie. It's not like Rude and I didn't notice."  
Yuffie blushed a little. She looked back at Elena.  
"It's just that. . ." her gaze trailed to Reno. "I didn't want to leave him."  
Elena stood up and walked over to the other woman. She gave her a quick hug.  
"It's okay Yuffie. I understand. You can stay with him if you want."  
Elena started to leave the room but then turned.  
"You'll call us if you need something, right?"  
Yuffie smiled faintly.  
"I will."  
Elena smiled and then was gone.  
  
Reno stood on Junon beach, the ocean stretching out to infinity. It wasn't the beach as he remembered it though; the water that clear and sparkling, the sand crisp and white. It was more like a memory of the beach before the city was ever born, the dream of it.  
He felt more than heard Tseng walk up behind him. He stopped and stood beside Reno.  
"It doesn't make sense, does it?"  
"What?" Reno looked over at his former leader. He had his blue jacket slung over his shoulder and his tie was loosened. He stood barefoot in the sand, the portrait of a man at ease.  
"The ocean, it doesn't make sense. It just goes on forever. Makes a man feel small. He could drown out there and they'd never even find his body."  
"Nothing can go on forever," Reno said but Tseng only shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter if it does or if it doesn't. It's just our idea of an ocean, vast water without end."  
He started to walk forward.  
"Where are you going?" Reno asked.  
Tseng shrugged.  
"Aren't you coming or have you forgotten how to swim?"  
He walked out into the water lethargically. It crept up him slowly as he inched deeper. Soon, all that could be seen of him was a tiny black head of hair but a wave created over it and it was gone.  
Reno shook his head slowly and backed up a few steps. He could imagine what it would be like to surrender to the water, to wait as all the rushing flames inside him were quenched. Maybe, just for a moment, that coolness would feel welcoming but then the water would creep in too deeply. It would fill his lungs and he would just die.  
"I, I can't."  
He turned his back on the water and walked away, a man free and dry, but drowning all the same.  
  
Rude sat beside Reno. He had relieved Yuffie a little while ago. She was in the living room, resting. He understood that her rest didn't entail anything close to sitting or relaxing but there wasn't that much he could do about that. You can't force a person to sleep. He figured that Yuffie'd be back in a little while; she was never gone for more than two hours. Well, at least she had eaten. Elena's roast had been serving them well the past few days.  
Rude frowned worriedly when he looked back at Reno. Reno's fever was getting worse. His temperature just kept on rising. He had phoned the doctor but all that he had recommended was to up the dosage of the medication. It didn't seem to be helping though. . .  
Yuffie walked up to the foot of the bed. Right on time, Rude thought grimly.  
"How is he?" Yuffie asked.  
Rude only shook his head  
  
Yuffie sat down in the chair. She couldn't help but look at Reno. Rude was right. . . as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. Reno's skin was paler now, his breathing more shallow. His face looked thin and drawn. He was covered in sweat and, when Yuffie bent close to wash his face again, she could feel the heat radiating off him. She bit down on her lip and took a deep breath. She dropped the cloth in the washbasin and took his hand.  
"Reno. . ." Yuffie said his name so quietly, almost too quiet to hear. She drew a shuddering breath and wiped at her eyes. She squeezed his hand a little. Then, she looked back to his face and spoke to him quietly.  
"I think I'm beginning to understand now Reno. It took me a long time but now I think I finally understand. Maybe if I'd realized then what I know now. . . well, that's what everyone always says, isn't it?  
. . .When I left you, Reno, I was hurting so badly. I'd never known that I could hurt so much. So I built myself a wall around everything we'd ever said, ever done, to keep the hurt away. Eventually, I forgot that there was a wall; the block was just a part of my life. I was. . . content knowing that I'd never have to feel that way again. . .  
. . .But then Elena showed up that day and I heard you were missing and. . . I could feel little tiny fractures in my wall. I didn't want to care but. . .  
. . .And then I saw you, Reno, and it all just shattered. Everything came rushing back to me and I was so scared because my wall was gone. I didn't know that to do, what to say, how to act, what to think, and it petrified me. I was alone and unprotected and it terrified me. . ."  
Yuffie smiled a little then, looking at him.  
". . .But I'm still here, Reno. I'm still here. So, please, you have to wake up."  
  
Reno recognized this place only too well, the grey, decaying walls, the trash littering the floor. In the middle of the squat, there was a mound covered in a black cloth. A woman was kneeling beside in. As he drew closer, Reno realized that the mound was actually a body covered from head to toe. Beside it three little white candles were burning. He didn't really understand why he did it, but he knelt down beside the woman.  
"Would you like one?"  
Reno turned to look at her. In her hand, she held a small basket of flowers. Roses.  
"Why?"  
She shrugged.  
"It brings peace to the dead to know that we remember them."  
Reno took out a long, red stemmed rose. The woman smiled.  
"I thought you'd take that one."  
Reno held the red rose and looked over at his companion.  
"I know you."  
She laughed delicately.  
"The dead know everyone. We're a part of everything."  
Reno didn't know what to say to that. He supposed that she would know.  
"Who is it? Under the sheet."  
"You should know."  
Reno looked down at the black covered body.  
"Maybe I do but. . ."  
"You don't want to?"  
He jerked his eyes away from the body. He looked to her face but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. Instead, he gestured to the candles.  
"Who lit them?"  
She smiled secretly.  
"People who thought that you were worth remembering."  
Only three, Reno thought. The woman laughed again, maybe perceiving his thought.  
"It doesn't matter how many there are, only the sentiment behind them."  
She lay down the rose on the black cloth. Reno held his, considering.  
"I don't feel dead," was all he said.  
"Reno, the question you should ask yourself isn't if you feel dead. It's if you feel alive."  
Reno looked to the cloth-covered body again. Beside him, three candles burned on, their tiny fires flickering.  
  
Yuffie sat in the chair by Reno's bed, holding his hand. Behind her, Rude and Elena stood together. Yuffie could feel Reno fading before her. She didn't really think about it, she just knew it. He was dieing and all that she could do was watch.  
It seems strange to her that now, at the end, would be a time when the rain was quiet. It didn't seem right; there should be thunder and lightning and a great blowing gale. The entire world should be tearing itself apart, she thought. Yuffie felt too many things in that moment so instead she felt nothing. She was numb. She wasn't crying, wasn't moving. She just sat there, utterly silent, waiting.  
*Maybe that's why there's no rain*, she thought. *It's like the whole world is holding its breath*. Yuffie bent forward and kissed Reno on the lips.  
*Come on Reno*, she thought. *Breathe for me*.  
  
Reno looked out around him at the sheer cliffs that made up this strange landscape. It was evening and the sky was grey. He walked along the barren land, looking around. It had been years since he had walked these shores but the Wutaian landscape hadn't changed at all. All around him he could hear the booming voice of the surf.  
He could see a small figure ahead of him, looking out towards the sea. She turned to face him when he reached her. She smiled when she saw him and waved. Reno could help but smile back.  
"Yuffie."  
"Hi Reno."  
She looked exactly like he remembered her. Her black hair was wiping around her face because of the wind from the ocean. She was wearing a white top and some khaki shorts. Those big brown eyes held only warmth for him.  
Reno couldn't help himself. Impulsively, he bent forward and kissed her. It was a long, deep kiss. When they broke apart, Yuffie laughed a little. She took a step back but she held onto both of Reno's hands loosely.  
"What are you doing here Reno?"  
He just shook his head, unable to answer.  
"Well, come on then."  
She tugged him towards the cliff face. From there, it was a sheer drop into the sea. Reno tugged against her.  
"Yuffie. . ."  
"What's wrong?"  
Reno stared out at that huge body of water and shook his head again. He looked at her desperately.  
"Reno. . ." she said smiling a little. "It'll be all right."  
He just shook his head again. He let go of her hands and started to turn back but then a huge line of fire sprang up in front of him. Reno could feel the intense heat given off by the flames and he backed away. Their little edge of the cliff was surrounded by water on one side and fire on the other. He turned to Yuffie again. She was still smiling, but sadly this time.  
"You've got to choose Reno. I don't think you'll get another chance."  
Reno walked forward towards the edge of the cliff to stare out at the ocean. It was so vast. His eyes strained to see the edge of it but he couldn't find it. It just went on forever. All that water made him feel so small, so lost. He felt all hollow inside just looking at it. It terrified him.  
Reno turned back to look at the flames. They were growing higher. He couldn't see around them or past them. They made him feel hollow too but for a different reason.  
He turned back to face the ocean once more. Yuffie came up from behind him and took his hand, also watching the water. Reno looked over to her and she smiled at him. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"For luck," she said simply. He nodded and she smiled at him again. Together, they took off at a run. When they reached the cliff, they jumped off together, leaving the fires behind.  
  
Reno suddenly took in a great gasp on air and Yuffie darted forward.  
"Reno?!"  
His eyes fluttered a little before they opened. He blinked a few times before looking over at the three people beside him. Reno smiled very faintly.  
"Hey."  
  
It had taken Reno almost three days before he had been able to move about the house without someone's help. He was a lot thinner now and was still pretty weak but the doctor had pronounced him in relatively good health, considering all that had happened. Rude and Elena had only left once they had been sure that Reno and Yuffie didn't need their help anymore. They had both waved as their friends had left but afterwards they had remained on the front step. Yuffie was enjoying the sunlight. She had heard on the news that the storms that had gripped the region were finally moving on. She stretched out her legs and basked in the sun. Reno was sitting beside her. Yuffie turned to look at him. He was paler than she remembered him, his cheeks a little more hollow, but his eyes were exactly the same. She inched closer to him, rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.  
"Reno. . ." she sighed. ". . .I don't want to lose you again."  
Reno turned to look at her. She raised her head a little so that she could see him better. He touched her cheek. Already most of his fever dreams had faded from him, but there was one thing that he remembered.  
"Yuffie. . . you're the only reason why I came back."  
They both smiled at each other. Reno bent forward and kissed her deeply. Then, they both settled down to enjoy the sunlight.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*"I once saw a man on fire, starring at his window, watching as the flames grew higher and higher. I thought that I saw him cry, or was he only laughing, as his life went brushing off."*  
  
David Usher  
  
Time of our lives  
  
*"Memories they wash my mind, like a frozen rain. I'm numb here but I can't forget the pain. Death was yesterday and somewhere I have never seen. So never mind tomorrow boy, tomorrow's never been. And I found you at the River of Styx all alone. . . "*  
  
High Holy Days  
  
River of Styx 


End file.
